Jaina Solo Fel
Jaina Solo was a human female Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order who helped to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong Empire during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born in 2008 to Han and Leia Organa Solo, she inherited her father's mechanical aptitude and her mother's Force-connection, resulting in her eventual training at the Jedi Praxeum. During her time there as a youth, she had many adventures with her older brother Jacen and her younger brother Ashton, including helping to thwart the Second Imperium. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy, Solo joined the New Republic military and distinguished herself as a Rogue Squadron pilot. She was constantly on the front lines of battle during the Yuuzhan Vong War, earning the title of Sword of the Jedi from her uncle, Luke Skywalker, and becoming known as an avatar of the Trickster Goddess Yun-Harla to the Yuuzhan Vong. During the war, she became romantically involved with the Imperial pilot Jagged Fel. However, the near-death of her brother Anakin caused Solo to walk dangerously close to the dark side, which strained her relationship with Fel. She was later redeemed with the aid of Kyp Durron, whom she also became romantically involved with. As the war waged on, Solo discovered a way for the New Republic to use Yuuzhan Vong warships and biots to their advantage, and also personally slew Warmaster Tsavong Lah in the Battle of Ebaq 9. Solo fought in many of the war's battles, ultimately participating in its conclusion. Biography Early life Jaina Solo was born in the medical ward of the Imperial Palace three hours after her twin brother Jacen on the planet Coruscant during a time of great instability on June 25, 2008 to the former smuggler, retired General, and Rebel icon Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Even before they were born, Jaina and Jacen, along with their mother, were subject to three kidnapping attempts by Grand Admiral Thrawn's Sith Death Commandos. In order to entice the mad Dark Jedi Jorus C'baoth into helping him with his campaign, Thrawn had made a promise to apprehend Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, and her as yet unborn children, individuals that C'baoth could then corrupt and mold in any way that he saw fit once he got his hands on them.Star Wars: The Last Command After a visit to the blighted world of Honoghr and securing the allegiance of the Sith, Leia ensured that Solo and her twin brother were born on Coruscant during the final days of the Thrawn campaign without the threat of any more kidnapping attempts by Sith Death Commandos hanging over their heads. Thrawn, however, still trying to keep his end of the bargain, sent Imperial Intelligence agents to Coruscant to kidnap the twins and their mother once again. The quarters in which the Solo family lived were destroyed, but Thrawn's agents once again were foiled and the twins were unharmed. Isolation Despite the reassurances of ancient Jedi lore that held that childish innocence was an effective obstacle to the corrupting influence of the dark side of the Force, Solo's uncle Luke Skywalker believed that any contact with the dark side could warp the mind of a young child for the rest of his or her life. Given the Force-connection potential in the twins, Luke told Solo's parents that he felt it was best to minimize any chance for the twins to be exposed to the dark side during this vulnerable time. They took his advice and sent the twins to Alderaan, to be under the care of Leia's lifelong friend and aide Winter, who in turn were under the watchful eye of their repenting grandfather Anakin Skywalker. Any safety that could be derived from this arrangement would be short-lived, however. The returned Emperor Dantius Palpatine discovered her grandfather's location and ordered an attack on the planet immediately. During the chaos of the attack on Alderaan, Solo and her brother were nearly kidnapped by Darksiders Xecr Nist and Kvag Gthull, but their efforts were thwarted by the actions of both her grandfather and a group of Jedi warriors led by Skywalker. Following the battle, the Solo twins were brought to the ancient space city of Nespis VIII, where their parents and uncle discovered that the New Republic had survived the destruction of Da Soocha V. The Solo twins lived with their mother and father in the space city until they fled with the rest of the New Republic forces, shortly before the city was itself destroyed by one of the Galaxy Gun's warheads. Heeding Luke's advice, Han and Leia took all three Solo children into hiding on the world of Onderon so that the future of the Jedi would be protected from Palpatine. Han and Leia made their way to Onderon, but Palpatine, using an ancient oracle stone, was able to determine their destination and intercept the Millennium Falcon. The Falcon was damaged in the ensuing confrontation, but Han and his Wookiee comrade Chewbacca managed to coax it into limping all the way to Onderon, where they landed it in the city of Iziz. With Palpatine hot on their heels, aged Jedi Vima Daboda and Chewbacca attempted to create a diversion, with the goal of making Palpatine think that Leia and the children had fled Onderon aboard the Falcon. Meanwhile, the children embarked on a day-long journey to Fortress Kira with their parents. Palpatine did not fall for the ruse and managed to track his quarry right to the room where Leia and her children were staying. Jaina and Jacen could do little more but look on as their parents, grandfather, uncle, the Jedi Empatojayos Brand, and Ysanna warrior Rayf Ysanna battled Palpatine. At the cost of the lives of Ysanna and Brand, Palpatine was thwarted in his attempt to take Leia. After the New Republic had reclaimed Coruscant, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo were relocated to the isolated and nearly unknown world of Anoth with Winter, where they once again rarely saw their parents.Star Wars: Jedi Search Personality and traits Relationships Powers and abilities As heir to the Skywalker bloodline through her mother, Jaina Solo was strong in the Force. She was particularly gifted with mechanical devices, though not on the level of her younger brother Anakin. Jaina's great Force potential was developed and harnessed throughout her life. Even as a child, Solo exhibited talent with the Force, instinctively using it to power telekinesis during their captivity by the Galactic Empire to irritate their captors. She also used the Force to help her and Jacen eventually escape imprisonment and was capable of producing light by rubbing air molecules together telekinetically. At some point, she learned Force lightning and Force choke. Solo also knew how to use projectile firearms, as well as a bow and arrow. As a teenager, Solo received training at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum, where she was trained in the ways of the Jedi, including how to construct and use a lightsaber. Her closest friend was her older brother Jacen Solo and the two developed a bond that linked them together closely. Solo was also a skilled mechanic and pilot, having learned from her father and Chewbacca in her youth. Even as a teenager, Solo was skilled enough to install a hyperdrive in a starfighter. By the start of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Solo was already an experienced warrior, having fought both in space and on the ground. At the age of sixteen, Solo flew a record time course through the asteroid field Lando's Folly near Dubrillion, beating out the record previously held by Jedi Master Kyp Durron. Solo was skilled enough to join Rogue Squadron at a young age and flew numerous missions throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War against the alien invaders, scoring countless kills. She was trained in the use of a Jedi healing trance, which she employed on the mission to Myrkr to help heal the torture she suffered during a brief period of Yuuzhan Vong captivity. During her tutelage under Kyp Durron, Solo learned how to erase and alter memories, which she learned while in the Hapes Cluster. On one occasion, Solo joined minds with a comatose Tahiri Veila to help her unite her fragmented personality. Solo was a skilled enough lightsaber combatant to personally slay Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster Tsavong Lah even with her legs pinioned and she stood her own against Supreme Overlord Shimrra's slayer bodyguards in the final battle of the Yuuzhan Vong war. Her brother described her fighting style as conservative, brutal, ruthless, and designed to deal damage without suffering any in return. Her considerable skill with a lightsaber was such that she was able to defeat four Mandalorian warriors attacking the Jedi Temple. Solo was comfortable fighting both in teams or by herself. In an example of the former, she and several other Jedi and their allies broke into a high-security Imperial prison in ? ABY. They retrieved the two prisoners they had come for and escaped with minimal casualties on either side. Also, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, she and her brothers were able to re-create the Jedi battle meld, focusing a unit of Jedi together into one cohesive group. This ability was vital to the mission to Myrkr and was also used in several other battles as the Solo twins taught other Jedi the ability. Another Force technique which Solo had at her disposal was telekinesis. Solo was also adept in the use of the mind trick. Solo also learned infiltration techniques, allowing her to evade pursuers on several occasions. Her use of deception during the Yuuzhan Vong War sowed considerable consternation into the ranks of the Yuuzhan Vong, such as when she employed gravitic beacons to cause Yuuzhan Vong ships to fire on each other. While imitating a Yuuzhan Vong goddess, Solo learned psychological warfare from Wraith Squadron and was able to employ it to good effect in order to direct Yuuzhan Vong war efforts; her capture was considered a strategic objective of the Yuuzhan Vong.Star Wars: Rebel Stand Solo also demonstrated a kinship with animals, being able to bend a large number of them to her will at the same time. Appearances *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire III'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Females Category:House of Solo Category:Force-sensitives Category:Skywalker family Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Pilots Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Mechanics Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Jedi instructors Category:Coruscant Jedi Academy students Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Royalty